


Modern Romance

by labrujareal (brujadelmar)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pandemics, Social Media, social distancing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/labrujareal
Summary: PROMPT: Chansoo are an established couple buying take-home food during the COVID pandemic.Chansoo son una pareja establecida que compra comida para llevar a casa durante la pandemia de COVID.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Modern Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is part of Chansoo Fest Round 1: Lockdown.

No había ninguna razón para que Chanyeol saliera de su casa aquella noche. En efecto, había leyes que impedían que saliera de esta todas las veces que quisiera, llevara la mascarilla o no. Pero Chanyeol estaba volviéndose loco poco a poco, se sentía encerrado y perdido, incapaz de trabajar en el mismo espacio durante tanto tiempo – ¿cómo querían que compusiera cosas diversas cuando estaba confinado en su apartamiento, mirando las mismas paredes y su portátil? 

Anunció su salida, abriendo la puerta:

“Me voy a tomar el aire!” (dijo como si estuviera en una película).

Y esperó. Ya que Chanyeol no vivía solo. Él tenía un novio, que le gustaban muchísimo las películas, y que tampoco estaba muy animado últimamente.

Kyungsoo se asomó a la entrada, aunque solo su rosto era visible.

“Tengo hambre,” habló bajo y firme, sus grandes ojos en Chanyeol, y no dijo nada más.

Chanyeol pasó sus manos por la gorra que llevaba puesta.

“Dime lo que quieres.”

Kyungsoo abrió la puerta completamente; estaba vestido con una camiseta grande y su ropa interior, descalzo.

“Quiero cocinar,” declaró. “Voy a ir contigo.”

Chanyeol sostuvo su respiración por un tenso segundo.

“¿Quieres venir conmigo para comprar comida?” Preguntó, un poco asustado.

“Pues sí,” Kyungsoo le dijo, distraído. “Espera un segundo, en nada estoy listo.”

“Pero Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol tragó grueso.

Kyungsoo no le había escuchado, y salió de la habitación sin mirar a su novio. Chanyeol respiró hondo.

Ellos llevaban juntos desde que se conocieron, cuando eran adolescentes, y siempre habían tenido una buena relación – Chanyeol acostumbraba a decir que, si ellos no fueran novios, serían mejores amigos, pues nunca conseguirían imaginar una vida sin el otro. Se conocieron porque tenían amigos en común y Chanyeol fue el primero en hablar, ya que estaba impresionado por la habilidad de Kyungsoo de desaparecer en público. Una vez, podías encontrarlo, vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, rodeado de sus amigos, y segundos después, él ya no estaría en lo mismo sitio, como si fuera un ninja. Entonces, decidió hablar con él y no necesitó más de una conversación para saber que estaba enamorado.

Pero como en todas las relaciones, ellos también tenían algunos problemas.

Eran personas muy diferentes. Esto era claramente visible. La diferencia estaba en sus cuerpos, en su forma de hablar o en hacer algo - y la parte más importante – en los gustos que tenían. Sin embargo, la comida era un aspecto crucial para ambos; el padre y la madre de Chanyeol eran cocineros, y Kyungsoo y su hermano también lo eran. Cuando tenían citas, ellos solo disfrutaban de ir los restaurantes y al cine. Entre ellos no había problemas para escoger las películas… pero cuando se trataba de la comida—

“Estoy listo,” anunció Kyungsoo, llevando en la mano la mascarilla que se pondría en su rosto.

“Mi amor,” Chanyeol intentó con una voz suave. “¿Si tienes hambre, no sería mejor comprar comida para llevar? Cocinar siempre requiere de mucho tiempo.”

“No voy a comer esas cosas,” él dijo, serio.

“Claro,” Chanyeol suspiró. “Ya me lo imaginaba.”

Muchas parejas terminaban sus relaciones por motivos banales, pero ellos sólo habían roto una vez, cuando no consiguieron decidir donde comerían en un viaje internacional.

Sus amigos no se lo podían creer, pero era la verdad. Pasaron dos semanas separados y Chanyeol no tenía suficiente orgullo para decir que había llorado todos los días que había estado sin él. Todo le recordaba a su exnovio: una animación en la tele, una comida que habían tenido una vez, la puerta del coche cuando le había golpeado exactamente como Kyungsoo lo hacía, cuando estaba enfadado con él…

“¿A dónde vamos?” Kyungsoo preguntó.

“No sé,” dijo Chanyeol, preocupado. “Es mejor que tú decidas.”

“Siempre comes cuando sales,” Kyungsoo acusó. “No tenías nada en mente?”

Sí, es cierto. Chanyeol había pensado en comer un helado, más no podía compartir tal cosa con su novio. A Kyungsoo le gustaba el helado de menta _,_ un sabor que Chanyeol detestaba. Por eso, no podía decírselo.

“No, solo quería salir un poco,” mintió.

“Mírame a los ojos,” dijo Kyungsoo lentamente. “¿Qué ibas a hacer en la calle entonces?”

“Nada,” Chanyeol se curvó, asustado. “Vamos a aquel mercadito que tanto te gusta. Creo que debe de estar abierto.”

Kyungsoo sospechaba de él, pero no le cuestionó. Chanyeol agarró su mano y empezó a caminar, dándole un poco de afecto para que olvidara el tema. Le gustaba andar con las manos cogidas, ser una pareja antigua y confortable; su personalidad era aventurera con todas las cosas, excepto con las cosas que más quería como la música, la comida y su novio. Chanyeol podría cambiar de hobbies e intereses todo lo tiempo, pero su mente estaba constantemente pensando en Kyungsoo. Todas las mañanas le decía ‘te quiero’ para ganarse un besito y una caricia en la oreja como un niño pequeño.

“¿Te pones nervioso con el trabajo?” Kyungsoo preguntó.

“No, es solamente el exterior, digo, la falta de este,” Chanyeol aseguró.

Kyungsoo se calló en cuanto ellos empezaron a andar.

“¿Vas a cocinar aquellos noodles que te interesan últimamente?”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“Te conozco,” dijo Chanyeol.

Si, esto era la mejor parte. Tener una persona que conocía lo mejor y lo peor de ti mismo y viceversa, uno con el que siempre pudieras hablar y compartir cosas – Chanyeol sentía lástima por aquellos que vivían solos y no tenían a nadie que les cuidara, en una época tan dura como la que estaban viviendo en estos momentos. El mundo podía estar en llamas, todas las peores cosas posibles en los periódicos de la mañana y en tele en la noche, pero el tenía a Kyungsoo a su lado cuando despertaba, soñoliento y agarrado a su brazo. Cuando Chanyeol reposaba la cabeza en el regazo de su novio, no sentía las tragedias, ni escuchaba las tristezas. Era el mayor beneficio de estar tan enamorado.

Llegaron al mercadito, donde había algunas personas, todas llevando mascarilla.

“Hay mucha gente aquí,” Kyungsoo alertó. “Más de las que había imaginado. Es mejor que nos separemos para no generar aglomeraciones.”

“Yo no sé que voy a comprar,” Chanyeol estaba esperando alguna instrucción.

“Lo que quieras,” dijo Kyungsoo, un poco frio, mientras se distanciaba de él. Era una mala señal. Chanyeol se sintió como si fuera un niño otra vez y su madre le hubiera pedido que comprara lo que ella deseaba. Él era, en este momento, la persona más alta en el establecimiento, pero se sentía muy pequeño y perdido. Ya había olvidado el helado, la calle y su deseo de salir. Ahora, sabía que Kyungsoo lo estaba retando. Era un juego, una apuesta y a Chanyeol no le gustaba perder. No, él podría ser cualquiera cosa, menos un perdedor.

“Ya sé lo que voy a hacer,” él afirmó, sabiendo que no tenía ni idea.

Empezó a caminar por la parte de los tenderos – sabía con certeza que Kyungsoo necesitaba wasabi. A su novio le gustaba poner mucho wasabi en las comidas para que tosiera. Él encontró el condimento con rapidez, pero había una persona encorvada justo delante de este.

Chanyeol esperó, con los brazos cruzados detrás del extraño.

“Perdóname,” habló él con respecto. “¿Puedes dejarme un hueco para que pueda comprar un paquete de wasabi, por favor?”

El hombre se levantó completamente, y lo miró. Era casi tan alto como Chanyeol.

“Tiene solamente un paquete,” le dijo el hombre. “Y es mío.”

Chanyeol dejó su mandíbula caer.

“Pero,” él balbuceó. “Necesito un paquete. ¡Es importante!”

“Estamos en medio de una pandemia, todo es importante,” el hombre habló desinteresado. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión – Aunque sus cejas estaban muy arqueadas.

“Mi relación depende de esto,” Chanyeol habló muy alto – unas personas empezaron a mirarle, un poco asustadas.

“¿Tu relación depende de un paquete de wasabi?” El hombre preguntó, impresionado.

“Es una larga historia,” Chanyeol suspiró. “Se lo pido, por favor. Deme este paquete, es por una buena causa.”

“Yo hago caridad a los niños y a los animales, no a hombres que no saben como mantener a sus novias,” el hombre declaró.

Chanyeol tocó su espalda, acercándose de él.

“Mira, amigo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?”

“Sehun,” él respondió.

“Sehun, yo tengo un novio. Él es cocinero y desea comer algo. Él tiene hambre, ¿alguna vez has visto a un cocinero con hambre? No es algo bueno, ya te le digo yo.”

“No me importa su profesión,” Sehun le dijo. “Pero si son gais, tengo que ayudarte. Tenemos que cuidar los unos de los otros.”

Chanyeol suspiró aliviado. Podría haber encontrado a un homofóbico, pero estaba con un amigo.

“Gracias,” le dijo.

“Aunque va a costarte el mismo precio que el wasabi,” Sehun le sorprendió. “No te acerques, ¿no sabes que hay un virus?”

“¿Vas a cobrarme por un producto que _yo_ voy a pagar?” Chanyeol estaba ofendido.

“Quieres el paquete o no?” Sehun preguntó.

Chanyeol cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Las cosas que hacía por el amor. Entonces, metió la mano en su bolso y le entregó el dinero.

“Toma,” le reclamó. “Las cosas que tengo que hacer por amor.”

Sehun frunció el ceño.

“Pero esto no es nada,” le asintió con la cabeza. “¡Buena suerte!”

Eso es justamente lo que Chanyeol necesitaba. Intentó encontrar a su novio donde se habían separado antes, pero no lo vio – y Chanyeol estaba mirando hacia abajo, muy concentrado. 

“Kyungsoo,” llamó, casi triste. “¡Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo detestaba cuando Chanyeol lo llamaba así, repetidamente, chillando. Un hombre apareció para ayudar al pobre novio perdido.

“Hola,” él sonrió por detrás de su mascarilla trasparente. “¿Qué haces?”

“Perdí a mi novio,” Chanyeol murmuró. “No es la primera vez. Es muy pequeño.”

“Ah, pues bien. Dime como es, y lo encontraré, conozco este mercado como la palma de mi mano,” él apuntó hacia la placa que tenía enganchada en su camisa – “¿cómo puedo ayudarte? – EL GUARDIÁN” – y sonrió nuevamente. “Voy a llamarlo por el micrófono.”

Chanyeol entrecerró sus ojos, viéndolo como una oportunidad perfecta para vengarse.

“¿Puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?”

Y así fue, como todas las personas en el mercado se asustaron con su gruesa voz chillando muchas veces:

“KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO!”

Y seguidamente,

“Por favor ven al cajero principal,” el guardián explicó. “Tu novio esta esperándote.”

Chanyeol esperaba que Kyungsoo fuera, aunque lo hiciera enfadado y listo para golpearlo en la oreja, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, apareció un hombre de la misma altura, sujetando a una niña pequeña en sus brazos. 

“¿Chanyeol?,” Él preguntó, confuso.

“Si,” Chanyeol respondió, inseguro. “Soy yo.”

El hombre caminó hacia él, muy tranquilo y parecía que hubiera nacido con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, a pesar de llevar una mascarilla de protección sobre este. El hombre levantó una mano y tiró de la oreja de Chanyeol hacia abajo.

Chanyeol se quejó, gimiendo de dolor.

“¿Qué haces?” Preguntó, escapando de su agarre.

“Tu novio me ha dicho que no puede venir, que está muy ocupado,” dijo él, cogiendo con cuidado del bebé. “Pero me permitió a hacer esto. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me ha costado hacer que mi hija se durmiera?”

“Perdóname,” Chanyeol se curvó.

“Ah, quédate en silencio la próxima vez,” El hombre se alejó, pero no parecía irritado; más bien parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Solo le quedaba una opción. Iba a comprar lo que él quería y luego ya se enfrentaría a la posible discusión con su novio. No tenía escapatoria. Era su destino.

Marchó otra vez hacia los tenderetes y escogió todas las cosas que más le gustaban; compró mucha comida para niños: chips, ramen, helado y churros. No necesitaba coger una cesta, lo equilibró todo en sus brazos, manos y contra su pecho. Casi no podía ver lo que se pasaba a su alrededor… por suerte, había un cajero vacío, con apenas un cliente.

Chanyeol despejó todos los productos encima de la caja, asustando tanto al cliente como al cajero. 

“Perdo—“Chanyeol dijo, pero reconoció la cara de sorpresa de Kyungsoo antes de poder terminar la frase. “¡Tú!”

El cajero, un chico joven y esbelto con el pelo blanco, entrecerró su rostro y le regaló una mirada de desaprobación, perfectamente visible detrás de su mascarilla trasparente.

“Esto es todo,” Kyungsoo dijo, ignorando a Chanyeol, con una botella de vino en la mano.

El cajero cerró la cuenta y sonrió.

“Con dinero o tarjeta de crédito?”

Kyungsoo sacó su billetera, despreocupado.

“¿Pero no vamos a comprar juntos?” Chanyeol preguntó, confuso.

El cajero lo miró, disgustado, de los pies a la cabeza; después, pasó la mirada por la comida que él había dejado en la cinta. Cuando volvió a mirar la compra de Kyungsoo, preguntó:

“¿Conoces a este hombre?”

Chanyeol se sorprendió. Observó cómo vestían él y Kyungsoo, la diferencia entre sus compras (básicamente, Kyungsoo había comprado quesos caros, vino y un macaron especial) y entendió lo que quería decir el cajero. Se estaba burlando de Chanyeol.

"Él es mi novio," protestó Chanyeol.

El cajero se inclinó sobre el mostrador (Chanyeol pudo ver su nombre escrito, Baekhyun) y le susurró a Kyungsoo (aunque no lo suficientemente bajo para que no le escuchara):

"¿Le está molestando este hombre, señor?"

"No", dijo Kyungsoo, dejando a Chanyeol aliviado por un segundo. "Aunque nunca lo había visto antes".

Y dejó a un Chanyeol solo y boquiabierto en el mostrador después de pagar.

.

Se encontraron fuera del mercado. Kyungsoo estaba tranquilo, quieto, esperando a su novio. Chanyeol se acercó, haciendo pucheros, para mostrar su insatisfacción.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó, un poco herido.

"Bueno," dijo Kyungsoo, comenzando a caminar. "Querías salir solo, así que te di algo de espacio.”

Chanyeol miró hacia sus pies, caminando al mismo ritmo.

"Lo entendiste mal", dijo. "Solo quería tomar un poco de aire, no necesitaba un tiempo lejos de ti".

"Si estamos juntos haciendo cuarentena y sales sin mí, ¿cómo quieres que no piense que necesitas pasar algo de tiempo lejos de mi?" Kyungsoo argumentó.

Chanyeol tragó.

"No es así," dijo. "Puede que suene así, pero no lo es."

"¿Entonces qué es?" Kyungsoo arqueó una ceja.

"Bueno," Chanyeol estaba cansado de juegos entre los dos. "Quería comer algo con muchas calorías y malo, y no quería pelearme contigo".

Kyungsoo lo miró con sorpresa, ojos grandes detrás de sus lentes.

"Puedes decirmelo."

"Ibas a juzgarme", suspiró Chanyeol. "Y luego lo ibas a guardar para cuando peleáramos".

Kyungsoo puso la mano de su novio sobre las asas de su bolsa.

"Pensé que te gustaba pelear por la comida", confesó.

Estaba a punto de llover; un trueno les hizo moverse más rápido.

.

A salvo de la lluvia en su apartamento, Chanyeol y Kyungsoo escucharon música en el sofá. Kyungsoo había cocinado espaguetis con salsa de queso y permitió que Chanyeol le pusiera churros y patatas fritas, en paz. Cansados y satisfechos, se acurrucaron sobre las gruesas sábanas y vieron el trueno a través de la ventana.

Chanyeol movió su rostro para pedir un beso y Kyungsoo rápidamente aceptó la oferta. Con manos cálidas dentro del suéter de su novio, Chanyeol sonrió.

"Hoy fuimos bastante tontos," dijo.

Kyungsoo, quien normalmente no hablaba mucho cuando descansaban, simplemente negó con la cabeza. A Chanyeol le gustaba su silencio, cuando no tenía un propósito.

"¿Tenías mucha hambre o dijiste eso para saber adónde iba?"

Kyungsoo lo miró, adormilado, sin la protección de sus anteojos.

"Tenía hambre, pero podía cocinar con lo que tenía en la cocina," acarició el rostro del otro. "No quería que te fueras."

Afuera seguía lloviendo intensamente. Adentro, hacía un poco más de calor.

"Hubiera sido rápido," insistió Chanyeol. “Solo admite que querías enfadarme. No tenías que haber hecho eso cuando podrías haberme pedido que me quedara; compré un wasabi dos veces y ni siquiera lo usaste ".

Kyungsoo se rió, entrecerrando los ojos. Chanyeol no podía estar enfadado con él, después de todo.

"De hecho, no me siento seguro cuando te vas," dijo Kyungsoo en voz baja, tan cerca que pareció que lo susurraba en los labios de Chanyeol. “No estamos atrapados en casa porque queramos. Es más seguro quedarse aquí, ¿no? Es necesario."

Chanyeol lo abrazó y lo besó, lento y sin ningún motivo oculto. Kyungsoo tenía razón, ya que desde que se conocían, habían disfrutado pelearse (aunque era difícil de admitir). Si querían contar esta historia en el futuro, deberían tener cuidado él uno con el otro.

Y, habiendo comenzado como una de las películas que tanto les gustaba, la noche terminó como una: mientras se besaban en el sofá y afuera llovía, la música sonando de fondo como si fuera una banda sonora.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que al propter original le haya gustado! Fue difícil escribir en español, pero tuve la ayuda de una beta increíble y me divertí pensando que esto podría suceder.


End file.
